terraria_fan_ideas_wiki_new_and_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vwince/The Ashes - Summary
The Ashes was began as a prodject in march, 2019, as a new alternate evil biome. But let me explain some things about this biome, because I feel I did not fully give the concept of it enough in the page it has already. THE BIOME The Ashes is actually not quite a regular biome, and is very different from others. It is actually the burnt, twisted remains of a once beatiful and thriving area, so it is not actually an evil biome in that sense but the twisted and disfigured, charred remenants of something that existed in the past. Its wildlife had been forced to evolve in dark and disturbing ways, becoming predators of anything they could find. This is why the biome has been intentionally made so creepy by me, and why I have gone out of my way to ensure it is more horrific than the default evil biomes. ENEMIES The enemies are a key part of this biome so here goes. The Starve is not actually creepy, it was just designed to be a problem for players exploring on foot. The Thirst, however, was made to be an unsettling find for new players who did not know what it was and what it did. If the player tried to attack it, thinking it was docile, it would JUMPSCARE THEM and kill them in seconds. This was because the enemy was meant to scare players into not travelling into the biome, because of the exposed Shrivelled Creatures that would give them early access to powerful weapons. I did not mean to make The Ashes so dangerous a biome but it was just one of those things. I will not talk about all of the mobs, only a few. Waits were designed to serve a similar purpose to The Thirst, only hardmode and also to provide Brain Interfering Chemicals. These chemicals were meant to be a unique material with a unique debuff, but eeeeeeeerr... Oh and the Blind. That creepy son of a breaker blade. Well that was scary (i enjoyed creeping you all out lol). And again it serves a similar role to the Wait - you have no idea how long I spent tweaking the flow of blood from its mouth and eyes to make it as disturbing as possible. EASTER EGGZ BOI The Blind is sort of a reference to the 2018 movie "a quiet place". The Wait may be a reference to the weeping angels from doctor who and possibly SCP 173 but I did not realise when I was creating it so again sorta because it was unintentional. The Ripper will be a reference a biomechanical hybrid creature in the movie 'pacific rim - uprising'. The Steel Cyclone will be a refence to the M48 Cyclone Knife. I don't think there is anything else to cover. If there is, LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS SECTION and I will explain it. so we are done. bye. Category:Blog posts